


車 爽就對了

by Mezcal_0



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezcal_0/pseuds/Mezcal_0
Summary: 寫爽的，存著。
Kudos: 1





	車 爽就對了

-PWP  
-原創BL.

“你硬了。”白憲瞇起了眼眸，唇幾乎是貼在華旻的耳上。他的語氣冷得不像是在說下流淫穢的話，更像是個訓斥下屬的上司。

華旻的褲襠被硬挺撐起一個帳篷，他的唇瓣緊抿，紅暈早就浸過耳垂。如果白憲戳一下他的臉龐，說不定會有血從中滴了出來。華旻無暇顧及外頭的動靜，注意力被迫全部放在身後人的挑逗以及下身的腫脹上。他眼簾低垂，沒敢看向白憲，只是強壓下直接求他操自己的慾望，盡可能地讓自己的聲音不那麼顫抖。

“……我想你了。”

白憲沒說話，將下巴擱了在華旻的肩頭上，吐息打在他的頸側，華旻就繃緊了身子。既害怕他會走，也期盼接下來的動作。

“我很想你，”華旻閉上了眼睛，將未完結的句子補全。“……它也是。”

白憲沒想到如此情色的話語會被向來臉皮薄的華旻說出，架子再也撐不住了，失笑出聲。

“真巧，我也是。”白憲不再壓抑思念與情慾，硬挺抵在華旻的身後，手利落地解開褲頭，探入了他的內褲，冰涼的手撫上有點灼熱的肉柱，卻不安撫他的燥熱，反倒是欲擒故縱的若即若離，讓華旻被慾望燒得更熱烈。

華旻知道白憲想要什麼。

“憲……”他扭過頭去看身後的人。“求你……”

“哦？”白憲停下了手上撫弄的動作。

“求你……”華旻眼角泛起淚光，憋住了。他仰起頭，想要和白憲拉近距離，他乾燥的唇輕輕碰了下對方的，這才繼續說話。“操我。”

像是要獎勵他一般，白憲的手套上了華旻的肉柱，時快時慢的套弄讓他快要受不了刺激，再加上囊袋也被照料到，刺激使他無法思考，腦袋一片空白，對方的接觸被無限放大，華旻直接射了在白憲的手裡。

高潮過後，華旻第一件想到的事情就是白憲還沒有操自己，並且將他忽然意識到的事情脫口而出。

白憲一手攔住華旻的腰，另一手則在脫去西褲。他輕輕咬了一下對方柔軟的耳垂，惡趣味滿滿地在耳邊吹氣，看華旻害臊得不行了方開口：“就那麼想我操你？嗯？”還沒等到華旻的回答，他已經自顧自地續道：“你來說說，想我怎麼操？自己說看看，越仔細越好。”

“我想你……”華旻沒能想到太多東西，一心只想和他結合，但在愛人如此明說，他只能在這幾天的記憶力穿梭，回想白憲不在的這段時候，他只能嗅著他衣服的餘溫，想像他那雙大手撫過自己的身軀，熊熊燃燒的愛欲才堪堪得到片刻安慰。吞嚥下一口唾液讓喉嚨沒那麼乾燥，方繼續說話。“我想你狠狠地操我，想你直接掰開我的腿將你的那裡插進來再用力抽插，想你操到我昏過去又醒過來……”

“……我想被你操到壞掉。”

白憲褪去了褲子，他把華旻轉過來，狠狠地給了他一個深吻。唇瓣交疊，白憲的舌強硬地撬開華旻的雙唇，與對方的纏綿，房間裡滿是交換唾液的聲音與華旻的呻吟。白憲一手摁著對方的後腦，手指插入他的髮間，另一隻手也沒有閒著，遊走在華旻胸口前的兩點紅櫻，時而繞著它打轉，時而輕輕按壓下去，激得對方的呻吟連連變調。

幸好，白憲沒有繼續掠奪華旻的呼吸，不等對方推開自己已經率先退出了他的口腔。華旻大口地喘著氣，小腦袋裡已經裝不下什麼了，他本能地想要伸手觸摸對方的硬挺，卻被白憲捉住。華旻眼睜睜地看著白憲解去了領帶，再用它束縛自己的雙手，不得動彈。他淚眼汪汪地哀求：“快點給我……”

白憲很喜歡華旻這樣求他操自己，自然不會拒絕他的哀求。白憲一把抱起華旻，將他放在柔軟的床上。他打開一旁的矮櫃，找到了潤滑劑。塗抹在指腹上，手指徐徐探入華旻的後穴，再慢慢送到甬道裡。華旻不滿足於此，馬上開口：“別磨磨蹭蹭。”

一指增加到三指開始抽送，尺寸遠遠不及白憲粗壯的性器，白憲自己也知曉，所以沒多費時間，手指便退出了後穴，換上他的硬挺抵上去。

白憲並不心急，先將自己的龜頭插進穴口，再把剩餘的送給華旻。白憲的肉柱埋在溫熱的甬道裡，等華旻適應了才開始抽插。

插進去的時候，華旻的雙眸是緊閉著的。僅僅是將玉莖插進去而已，已經讓他洩過一次的軟疲再次硬挺起來，也舒服得讓他長嘆一聲。

“哈啊……”

華旻主動抬起腿，夾住對方的腰。白憲知道這是華旻催促他的表現，扶住了他的腰，開始猛地抽插。一下進到甬道的最深處、碾壓過敏感點，一下將性器抽出只剩龜頭還餘在穴裡，不斷地刺激著華旻的神經。華旻仰起頭，汗滴濡濕了額前的碎髮，浪蕩的呻吟隨著白憲對前列腺的攻擊而變得支離破碎。再也無力支撐夾在對方腰上的腿，白憲在它垂下之前又抬起來，架在自己肩上，華旻的下身更清晰地暴露在眼前。

“爽不爽？”

“哈啊……好爽……”幾乎是意識空白，華旻只能順著白憲的問句而回答，而他的話語淹沒在斷斷續續又高潮迭起的呻吟中，嘴未曾合上過，來不及吞嚥的唾液沿著嘴角滑落。華旻想安撫自己那硬挺，只是白憲依然沒有要為他解去綁在腕上的領帶。

聞言，白憲又一下子頂進最深處。

“大不大？”

“大……呃啊！……哈啊……”

白憲在華旻的小腿上啜了幾口紅印，他從腳踝舔舐到大腿內側，手上也不忘揉捏華旻挺起的乳頭。甬道緊緻得要命，連肉柱上的青筋都被感受得一清二楚，再加上華旻被操到糊里糊塗、淚流滿面，快要把白憲的靈魂都吸走，死在美人身下了。

白憲奮力抽送著，來回碾過華旻的敏感點。華旻受不了了，一股股溫熱的精液自那昂揚灑了在他的腹上，大腦一片空白，腳趾都蜷了起來。白憲笑道：“被操射了。”

高潮時的後穴緊緊夾住了白憲，他低聲說了句“這該死的”就做了最後衝刺，也射了在華旻體內。

白憲徐徐地將華旻的腿放下，俯身為其解開那一直束縛住他雙手的領帶丟到一旁，親吻哭得發紅的眼皮，手撫上華旻的臉龐，又交換了個溫柔的吻。

“旻，”白憲貼在對方的耳邊，“好喜歡你。”

“憲……我也是……”

“我想再做一次。”

思念在彼此的胸腔裡熊熊燃燒，一刻溫存也無法抑止。

淫靡而潮濕的空氣一直漫在他們的房間裡，直到天明。


End file.
